


Preparation of the busiest time of the year

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr: Kamukoma Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: Kamukoma winter week day 2! The prompt was decorating or gift exchangeChristmas is a very busy time of year but spending it with the munchkins and his husband was what made it worth it.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Preparation of the busiest time of the year

**Author's Note:**

> Waah so I wanted to write more but I couldn't think to miss this day and try to keep up with the prompts 
> 
> I need to get back to my kamukoma family au,,

Christmas time was hectic in the Kamukura household. Children were running around, adults scurrying just behind to clean up the messes left behind. It was a joyous hectic time. For the most part.

"Kichi will you get papa the small box of ornaments from your daddy please? " Spreading out the last of the tree branches, he carefully climbs down the ladder used. Curious eye followed him down as he waited further instructions. 

"Where is daddy at?" Kokichi tilts his head as he looked around the tree. An eight year old's eye was always much better than a grown ups in his opinion. Unless it was his daddy's, nothing could get past him. 

"He should be in the basement getting the rest of the decorations. We need to get some of the boxes out before your Uncle comes over. "

His eyes light up. "Uawh! Uncle Hajime is coming over!?!" 

Nagito nods, giggling at the boy's excitement. "Yes yes, now hurry before he comes over. "

He nods his head furiously, running off to get the box. 

A few minutes later the small boy returned with his husband in tow, hands full of boxes. "Where do you want these papa?" 

"Oh! Just sit them on the couch for now but not near Monica's playpen please. She still needs to nap a bit more." 

"Yes Papa." He does as told, Izuru setting his boxes besides the smaller ones. 

"Was that all of our boxes dear? I can't remember if we've bought more since Souda came over and tried to improve our lights on the house " which ended up in all the lights catching on fire which lead to Nagito crying that his luck had caught up with him and ruined everything again. 

Souda was then banned from decorating the house by Hajime and Izuru as they took him into the house to calm him down. Kokichi had kicked the pink haired man in the shin for upsetting his papa. The poor boy still gives him dirty looks to this day. 

When all of the boxes were finally opened, little Monica had awoke sitting up in her playpen with curiosity as to why there was a big tree in the living room now. 

Kokichi skips over to her, patting her little head with a coo. "Guess what lil Monica-chan? Papa and Daddy said that we get to help decorate the Christmas tree and uncle Hajime will be here later too! Ooh! Maybe even aunt Sonia and uncle Tanaka will bring over the devas of destruction! "

Monica only gurgles happily at her big brother, reaching up to try to grip his hand to stand up. 

"Kokichi has Monica awoke?" Izuru was seated with Nagito, the two separating the ornaments out that the two could hang up and ones the two would be doing. 

"Yea she's up! Does that mean we can start now?!" He bounces up and down excitedly. Monica babbled along, wiggling the pen around. 

"Hmm what do you think dear? Should we let them start without Hajime?" The dark haired male leans his head onto his husband's shoulder.

"Pluuuh-llleeeassee papaaa! We'll leave some for him we promise!" 

He hums, pressing a kiss to Izuru's temple. "I don't see why not. I'm sure he won't mind if you guys get a head start. Will you help Kichi with getting the higher branches and I'll get Monica changed?" 

He nods, pressing his lips to the other's "If that's what my dandiloin wants." 

"Ewwww! Stop being all groooss! " The young boy scrunched his nose up in disgust. 

Nagito simply laughs, "I'd watch out mister in sure daddy has plenty of kisses to spare to give to you too." 

He screeches as Izuru gets up, hiding behind the tree. "Noooo! No kisses!" 

"Not even one? How cruel you are to your daddy. " Izuru sneaks around the tree to pick up his squirming boy. 

"No no! Papa save meeeee!" He whines as Izuru kisses his forehead. 

"Sorry Kichi, I've got Monica now and my hands are all full! Such a shame!" He picks the infant up, nuzzling her with a smile. 

"Traitor! Wait til Uncle Hajime gets here! He'll stop you!" He pushes at Izurus face which held a smug expression. He knew his own twin wasn't big on affection and screamed when he clung to him when they were younger. Much like his little munchkin now. 

His papa only giggles walking out to change Monica. Kokichi puffed his cheeks in a pout. Unaware of the tickle attack that would come from his daddy. 

When Izuru blew a raspberry into his cheek and tickled his belly with a small smile, Kokichi squealed. "DAHAHa-nooOoOoOO!!" 

"What was that? You wanted more tickles perhaps?" He teased, going in to tickle him once more. 

Kokichi tries to cover his belly. "I give! I give no more please!" 

He hums, putting down his son. To which he ran over to the tree once more with a newfound spurt of energy. "Can we decorate the tree now? "

"Once your sister and papa comes back yes. Would you like to be the one to put the star on the tree this year?" 

"Yes yes!" He cheered, pumping his fists in the air. 

Izuru simply patted his head in amusement. He reminded him of Nagito when he got excited. 

"Now watch out for the sharp part of this one alright?" Nagito hands Kokichi the next candy cane ornament from his pile, Monica on his hip hands making grabbing motions for the next little bow she could put up. 

For six months old she was more aware of what was going on for her age. Maybe because of his husband's small lessons with her Usumi bunny. But it was extremely adorable and Nagito couldnt help but have a few pictures of the two together. 

An arm drapes itself onto Nagitos waist below where he was holding Monica, his eyes snapping to Izuru standing beside him looking at him with furrowed brows. "Dandelion?"

He hums, lips turning up into a smile as he leans back into him. "Everything's alright dear. I was just thinking is all."

"Oh. I see. Good things in your mind then?"

Nagito nods, looking from him to their two children. "Nothing but. I was just thinking how happy I am to be able to do this with you." 

"We still have many years before they both are grown. It's..wonderful being able to be a family with you." 

"I can say the same. " he giggles, Monica reaching for her daddy now. It seemed she was tired of not being able to reach the tree with her parents being sappy. 

"I think Monica would like to help daddy now with the tree " he hands her over gently to which she places her bow in Izuru's hair with a proud gurgle. 

"It looks like you've become the tree now dear." He snickers behind his hands as Kokichi begins laughing. 

"It seems so. Monica has good taste in hair accessories, I'll have to add it in some time. "

Monica just squealed happily, clapping her hands together. Now the tree and Izuri could be decorated. 

For the rest of the evening the four had set up the house in decorations, Hajime arriving in tow with Sonia and Tanaka which brought the two children happiness to see their aunt and uncles again. 

They all ate dinner together and bid each other good night as the three stayed in a guest room. Leaving Izuru and Nagito awake, both checking in on their little ones snoozing soundly. 

Returning back to the living room both stand by the tree, hanging up the last of the decor that was missed. When finished Nagito sighs, wrapping his arms around Izuru's neck. "So are you ready for bed dear? I'm sure Kokichi and Monica will want to be up bright and early for breakfast. " 

He nods, leaning down to peck the other's lips with a hum, wrapping his arms in return around his waist. "I'll be sure to make enough for everyone. "

"You're too sweet. You should make Hajime help." He laughs softly which turned into a quiet yawn. 

"I would say the contrary, you are the sweetest by far my love. "

"I'd argue with you but I'm too tired to." He huffs, laying his head on his shoulder as he's swept into Izuru's arms easily. 

"Shall we retire for the night?" He asks, carrying him up to their room. Nagito nods with a yawn, nuzzling his face into his chest. It was an exciting day and it wore his poor baby out. The next day would most likely be the same with their two little ones arising with the sun buzzing with energy with the holiday season. 

But it would be another wonderful day for them as it was always an interesting day with their angels and husband by his side. 

Just as long as they were together it was surely to be a pleasant time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! This definitely was fun to write uwu
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and criticism is always appreciated!  
> Til next time!


End file.
